Revenge's Lullaby
by Palmistry
Summary: This is the story of an OC in the Tsubasa world. Her story is one of peril, tragedy, and adventure. Tempered with love triangles, life, and lullabies.
1. Chapter 1: Falling

_**Chapter One - Falling**_

_She was dancing. _

_Whirling and twirling out of control._

_At least that's how it felt in the beginning. _

_In reality; she was falling._

_Endlessly she fell over the balcony, past the trees, towards the unrelenting pavement of the courtyard below._

_The sky she was reaching towards was drifting further and further away, the colors blurring and time stretching. Blues, purples, pinks, greens and reds …**just like a dream.**_

_She hit the pavement._

_And then the dream shattered into an unconscious reality: her body broken and bleeding._

------------------------------------

Her eyes fluttered open, staring blankly at the achingly bright light above. Her wounds stung; the fall had not been kind. She heard the thud of her head hitting the steps as she was drug by her hair up the staircase. She'd once ran down these steps full of life, now she was being pulled up, the thuds echoing dully in her head, oh so close to death.

"I can't believe you survived that fall, but we'll amend that shortly, won't we dear?" His voice grumbled bitterly, his breathing heavy and ragged.

Her body was leaving a trail of red past her feet, and she admired the way it blended with the black and white diamonds of the carpet. She let her vision blur to black again, and soon she felt the cold tiles beneath her body letting go of the friction that should have come so easily.

She heard running water through the fog in her mind. She heard a moan of pain escape her lips as she was jerked up sharply. It felt as if she'd fallen through the ice, the water bit at her wounds and broken body with a vengeance. Resting on the edge of the tub, her head rolled to the side as shivers ran rampant through her body. She stared blankly into the eyes of her soon to be murderer.

"I know what you did to your clients." He glared at her with rage.

Her strange eyes danced with laughter. _You'd call them clients?_

"You cost me millions in profits, my lifestyle, my reputation. The price is yours to pay." He seethed and sneered at her, grinning as his hands closed around her throat.

He squeezed her throat until she sure it was cinched tighter than any lady's corset. She couldn't breathe in or out. His hands were crushing her throat; she could feel it.

_So this is it._ She thought to herself, eyes half lidded as she lay prone, staring through the red tinted water.

**Notes: **

This is needless to say, a VERY violent chapter. However, it sets the stage for future events. The cast of Tsubasa won't be introduced until the next chapter. The site ate my formatting so I have to tinker with that, hopefully it can be repaired. I was aiming for an effect with the sentences that felt like the lines themselves in the beginning were falling.

Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames make me giggle and snort uncontrollably.

**Disclaimer:**

I'm only saying it once: **I in no way own Tsubasa Chronicles.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wishing

_**Chapter Two – Wishing**_

_Sing to me a lullaby, of life and love and lies _

_Make it long, and make it sweet_

_Make it of someone I'd like to meet_

_Dress it in revenge, and end it in death_

_These are the lullabies I like best_

She blinked her eyes, a bubble hung suspended in the water. The water was no longer sloshing from her previous struggles. Though, the water had paused mid wave wishing to stain the tiles on the outside of her copper casket. And then, she saw her; a woman with eyes as red as the water she lay in. Her visage was projected in front of her face on the surface of the water. She spoke as time lay still, caught in the moment that separated life from death.

"You have a wish." The woman stated plainly through thin lips, her face betrayed no emotions.

She attempted to speak but her throat constricted and silenced her words. What use would a wish serve her? The side of the woman's mouth curled up in a knowing smile.

"The cost of what you truly wish is too high." She paused seemingly amused by the situation.

"However, I could grant something similar…" The woman stared with her red eyes, her hand under her chin, her face one of expectation.

The throbbing emptiness of her head made it difficult to think. She struggled to find what she desired in her mind, the words to form what she needed to say. Her mind glossed over her memories.

_Sing to me again…_A small cheerful voice bubbled from a time past, and her heart clenched. She knew what she wanted then, fighting the choking tightness of her throat she summoned the wish that resounded throughout her very being.

"Revenge." She ground the word out in the softest of broken whispers.

The woman's smile became more defined. She looked at the girl laying in a small red sea that should've been her gave; had fate not stepped in. She made to comment but then noticed the girl's eyes had already closed. _Your price will be that which you gained._ She looked towards the small being who sat next to her.

"Mokona, send her to them."

Yuuko smiled, she would have to send Watanuki out for more sake.

Tonight she would drink to her success.

--------

The birds were chirping in the vast forest surrounding them as Mokona watched the activity around the freshly made camp. Sakura hummed happily while chopping the vegetables Fai had deemed safe for their supper. Syaoran walked a safe distance behind a now stomping and shouting Kurogane to pursue some game for a stew. Having thoroughly teased the now rampaging Kurogane, Mokona watched as Fai dashed away to gather more wood for the fire.

Sakura brushed back her short hair as she turned towards Mokona and smiled.

"Moko-chan could you find Fai-san? We'll be needing more wood soon."

"Puu!" Mokona smiled and nodded at the princess, and hopped off in the direction it'd seen Fai go.

It could feel the vibrations of the magic people possessed much like he could feel the magical vibrations of Sakura's feathers, it was in fact one of his 108 secret skills. Picking up on Fai's vibrations easily it walked as quickly as its little legs could carry it, over the fallen trees and the crunch of the leaves, but he paused…

"Message from Yuuko." The gem on its forehead began to glow and soon the image of its creator was displayed in front of it.

"Greetings Mokona." The witch smiled at the sight of her friend. "Where are you now?"

"Mokona doesn't know." One of Mokona's rare frowns showed its dismay. "We haven't found a town yet." Its ears drooped to emphasize its disappointment.

"I see." Yuuko's mouth thinned into a line of displeasure. "However, I have a secret that may cheer you up." She crooked a long finger for it to come closer as her voice dropped to a whisper and her lips formed a suspicious smile.

Mokona inched closer and pressed an ear to the portal. "Tell Mokona." The small magical creature chirped in excitement.

"A new friend will be arriving soon, one that will need help." The witch whispered.

"How soon?" Mokona quirked its head to the side in question.

"Very soon. You may want to head back to the others." Yuuko smirked knowingly.

Mokona took the hint and walked hurriedly towards camp, the portal projected from its forehead dissolving into the air. Leaves crunched and trunks were hopped over as the small creature made his way back to camp.

Mokona had never felt a sense of urgency before, but it knew it had to hurry back. However, it picked up on some strange vibrations. Mokona felt ill. It stopped as it uttered the standard "Gift from Yuuko." And ejected what appeared to be a very large burlap sack. It wandered towards it poking it slightly with its paw, the illness overwhelming him as the sack moaned in pain. This couldn't be right...

"Yuuko wouldn't send something that harms Mokona…"

-----

"Hyuu! Sakura chops vegetables like a pro!" The mage grinned broadly as he strode into the encampment, arms full of sticks and fallen branches.

"I…I've been practicing…" The princess blushed slightly as she stammered the reply.

"I can tell." The mage smiled softly. Fai tapped his fingers against his lips thoughtfully "Where has Mokona gone? Kuropipi is in need of more teasing." The mage pointed his finger in a flourish towards the air, seemingly on a mission.

The girl quirked her head to the side, confused. "I sent Mokona to find you." She pointed in the direction Mokona had tottered off in.

The mage glanced at her momentarily before spinning around and walking in the direction the princess had pointed. _I can sense it._ His steps quickened as he gradually worked his way to a run. He turned his head to see the princess trying to keep up, and shot her a quick smile, until he saw the small white creature out of the corner of his eye.

"Sakura-chan, you should head back." She saw Fai with a look of calm, something rarely seen by anyone. He grinned then. "You should go fetch Kuro-daddy and Syaoran." But it was too late, the girl had looked past his shoulder to see the small white creature stumbling blindly around.

"Moko-chan!" She ran to it then, with the mage following close behind. She knelt down and scooped it up.

"Mokona doesn't feel well." Sakura gasped in dismay as the small creature went limp in her arms. She turned to look at Fai, who was looking into the eyes of a very serious looking newly arrived Kurogane. Kurogane glanced at Syaoran who nodded and led the princess away, the small white creature still in her arms.

"Mokona only fainted." Fai spoke softly as he looked about for the source of the overwhelming energy in the area.

"Hn." Kurogane pointed in the direction of a large tree.

At the base lay a long bundle, almost six feet in length, wrapped in a coarse fabric. Kurogane watched as the fabric was gradually becoming saturated with a red liquid. _Blood._ He strode calmly over and started unwrapping the bundle, only to find himself staring into the sightless eyes of a girl. _Woman._ He corrected himself.

"She's still alive." Fai knelt beside him, gesturing towards the slight rise and fall of her chest.

"It's coming from her." The ninja looked into her eyes, the pale lavender orbs staring blankly into his, as if they could see everything, he watched in a muted fascination as he took note of the mint green flecks on their surface. He reached for his sword, ready to finish the act started by whatever had gotten her first.

"No… it's coming from around her." The ninja paused as the mage spoke seemingly bemused. He pointed at a tag on the side of the bundle.

"From: Yuuko." Kurogane glowered knowing what this meant as he watched the mage leap up and head in the direction towards the camp.

"Hyuu, you should be careful when you carry her back Kuro-daddy, our new daughter is in need of aid!" He dashed away lithely as he felt the glaring eyes of the ninja following him.

-----

_**Notes:** More to come soon (as unbelievable as it is). Be prepared for one of the most twisted plots you've ever seen. X) Please review and leave any input/comments._


End file.
